


House of the Rising Sun

by LadyCAS2014



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCAS2014/pseuds/LadyCAS2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the intro so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of the Rising Sun

The heat from his leather cut burned against his back as he leaned up against the wall outside Teller-Morrow to smoke a cigarette. The California summer sun blazed down onto his mostly bald head and in that moment he was thankful for his Hispanic roots. He took a drag and felt the smoke fill up his lungs, making his brain foggy. The smoke slowly rolled out of his nose with an elongated exhale.   
All around him was the familiar.. Familiar sounds. Metal clanking together and the smell of exhaust. But for him, everything was different.   
The skin over his eye pulled painfully because of the stitches. He didn't blame Chibs for beating his ass. At least he had cleaned him up afterwards. He deserved it, he knew that. And the busted lip he had sustained from his lip being caught between his presidents teeth could be attributed to the beating. A kiss from Jax Teller? Soul shattering. Juice Ortiz knew this all too we'll.


End file.
